


Tid-Bits and One-Shots

by Atlas_corp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_corp/pseuds/Atlas_corp
Summary: Just little dabbles if things I write when in writers block, shippy things and such. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Rhaxton

**Author's Note:**

> Cause the world needs more Rhaxton uwu

Axton groaned with his awakening, opening his eyes only to immediately shut them as the morning light aided what appeared to be the aftermath of a hangover. He let out another groan of pain before pulling the comforter over his head to hide from the brightness only to uncover his face when he heard soft footsteps and a familiar sly chuckle.

“Hey, morning sleeping beauty.” The commando smiled, eyes opening slowly at the lovingly playful sound of his beloved.

“Hey yourself, darlin’.” Axton joked softly, his voice stuck in a tired rasp until he cleared his throat, Rhys simply rolling his multi-coloured eyes with a soft snort of amusement as the smaller man made his way from the bedroom doorway to his bulky boyfriend.

“I put some water on your nightstand for whenever you would wake up.” Rhys told him softly, grabbing the glass and handing it to the other. “After last night I wouldn’t be surprised if your head felt like it was full of bricks.”

Axton let out a sigh of relief, taking the glass from his partner with eager hands before hastily downing the room-temperature liquid, a grateful breath escaping his lips after finishing.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that weren’t already the case.” Axton replied with a wink, grinning wide as Rhys bent over to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, the older man releasing a pleased hum at the affectionate gesture as his calloused hands slid down to rest themselves on his boyfriend’s hips.

“So, speakin’ of last night; mind giving me a reminder, sweetheart?” The commando asked softly as Rhys’ hands rested atop his built shoulders. “I don’t remember a thing.”

The expression that formed on Rhys’ face was a sign that Axton knew well, one of unbridled amusement, and if it were a different situation, his lips would have formed a bright smile instead of a thin line of slight concern, and his concerns were far from gone at the sudden bark of laughter that erupted from Rhys’s throat. That couldn’t mean _anything_ good.

“Oh my _god_ , Ax, you were _amazing._ ” Rhys exclaimed, unable to stifle a laugh. “It was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, I _swear_!”

  
The commando felt his body tense, letting out a hard sigh as he mentally prepared himself for whatever Rhys was about to tell him next.  “Alright, quit stallin’ and tell me.” He let himself ask, ignoring his own reluctance. Rhys looked about to burst, seating himself down beside the other, his weight sinking into the mattress.

“Okay- so last night we got invited to Moxxi’s place, do you remember that?” Axton pondered for a moment, finding issue in trying to remember as his head throbbed. The ex-soldier resulted in shaking his head.

“Not a thing after we got back from helpin’ Sal move into his new place.” The commando replied with a slight bitterness to his tone. “It hurts to try and think about anything after.”

Rhys gave him a subtle nod, a hand resting on the other’s chest as he continued.

“Okay- it was a while after that, and we got a call from Moxxi on the house phone asking if we wanted come over for a little get-together with some old friends...and enemies, I suppose.” The last part made Axton snort in amusement.

“Who _hasn’t_ Moxxi pissed off at some point?” He joked, earning another eye-roll.

“Well, when we got there, most people had left cause Jack kept hogging all the snacks.” Rhys started, his amused grin beginning to return to his face. “But we stayed for a bit, chatted with Maya and Tim for a bit, until it was kinda late, but when we said we were going to head home, Moxxi offered us a drink before we left, something for the road.”

Realization suddenly began to wash over Axton’s face, and his small smile slowly turned to a flustered frown.

“Oh god..did I-”

  
“You took _one_ sip, Ax!” Rhys suddenly burst out, one of his hands moving to cover his clear grin and consistent laughter. “ _One_ sip of whatever Moxxi gave you, and you were _absolutely shitfaced_!”

Axton felt his face flush in embarrassment, and his hands moved from Rhys’ hips to cover his reddened features. “Oh my _god_..” he muttered, his boyfriend’s laughter clear in his ears. It took them both a moment to collect themselves, before Axton took in sharp breath, releasing it heavily as he wiped a tear from Rhys eyes. “Alright, I know I’m gunna regret askin’, but what happened next?”

Rhys looked about to explode, gripping Axton’s hands tightly. “Oh my _god_ , Ax, it was _incredible_! You- you tried to fight Jack by calling him ugly- oh man, I wish you remembered the look on his stupid, smug face!” The smaller man barked, the commando giving off a dry chuckle despite himself. “ _Then_ , you stole Tim’s jacket and refused to give it back, and the _best_ part is when-” the cyborg had to stop for breath, realizing he was speaking a mile a minute, Axton’s face beet red with embarrassment as he waited in anticipation to hear what absolutely “hilarious” thing he had done next. “Axton- you _puked on Moxxi_!” He exclaimed, the commando tensing at that before covering his face again.

“Oh _god_..” The bulkier man groaned into his hands, his boyfriend too busy laughing his ass off to comfort him.

“Y-You puked all over her, _because she called me cute!_ ”

“Oh no..”

“Krieg and Maya had to help me get you back home!” He exclaimed, beaming in comparison to Axton’s consistent groaning.

“Oh _c’mon_! Anythin’ Moxxi gives you is _bound_ to get you shitfaced in under a minute!” Axton defended, even the tips of his ears glowing in a nice shade of red. Rhys just snorted, quirking a brow at his lover.

“Ax, I drank the whole glass and got a _buzz at most_.” He replied, the commando letting out another groan before turning over to bury his face in the pillows, Rhys giving off a laugh at his normally cocky, rough and tumble boyfriend’s flushed demeanor. The younger man rested a hand on Axton’s hip, the commando making no protests to the gentle touch.

“Hey, c’mon now, you were pretty funny, babe.” He tried with a smile, before a smirk plastered itself on the cyborg’s features. “My big bad commando boyfriend, with scars all over and muscles like a tank is a lightweight.” Rhys teased, not expecting it when his wrist was suddenly grabbed, and he was forced onto the mattress, soon to be pinned there by the other.

“A-Axton-”

“You’re gunna regret makin’ fun of me, darlin.” Axton growled dangerously, the man beneath him staring into his pine-green eyes that were filled with a hunger. He then smirked, leaning down to nip at the shell of Rhys’ ear as his knee prodded tauntingly at Rhys’ groin from between his legs, earning a small gasp in return. “Better stop while you’re ahead~”

The younger man felt a shiver crawl up his spine at the other’s predatory tone, but smirking nonetheless.

“Why don’t you make me, big guy?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's dat AxZer0 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sloppy haha- i've never written Zer0 before, so sorry!

“Oh Zeee~” Axton’s slurred voice caught the alien’s attention as he turned his head from his previous project. Zer0 examined the other thoroughly, gathering from his slurred tone, flushed features, and uncoordinated movements, that his partner was drunk.

 

“You smell like beer, Ax / How many have you had already / You’re unfit to drink.” The assassin told him, helmet lighting up in a “!!!” as the other man suddenly wrapped his arms around Zer0’s skinny waist, the calloused hands resting on the alien’s hips.

 

“Awww c’moooonnn, darlin’ -hic- you’ve been busy all daaay, I feel kinda lonely, baby!” The commando complained, nuzzling into the crook of the other’s neck. “Let’s have some fuuuunn~”

An ellipsis presented itself on Zer0’s helmet, keeping his touchy partner in anticipation as he waited for an answer, a hiccup coming through here and there. Suddenly, a smiley face replaced the previous projection.

 

“Can’t at this moment / I need to finish my work / How many have you had?”

 

Axton went quiet for a moment before giving off a gigglish noise that Zer0 was surprised to hear from the burly, rough-voiced male.

 

“Te- Two!” He answered after a his moment of recollection, Zer0 letting out a soft chuckle at the unexpected reply.

 

“Only two drinks, huh / I find that most surprising / You are a lightweight?” The question left them both silent, the alien awaiting a reply eagerly as Axton’s lopsided smile slowly curved into a pout that didn’t suit him.

 

“Yer-hic- ma-makin’ fun uh me, arentcha?” The commando growled in bemusement, one of Zer0’s hands moving to rest on his shoulder while the other cupped Axton’s cheek.

 

“Only because I love you.”

 

Axton smiled at the other’s words, the lack of his normal haiku that Zer0 would normally speak in seeming to be thrown out the window for the occasion of those wonderful words, and it warmed the commando’s heart. Or perhaps it was the beer- nonetheless, Axton leaned in, placing a sloppy kiss to Zer0’s helmet, drunkenly chuckling at the heart symbol that projected towards him after said kiss.

 

“You head to sleep, Ax / I will meet you there shortly / And behave yourself.” The alien teased softly, a fondness in his tone. The ex-soldier smiled stupidly, pressing another sloppy kiss to his partner’s helmet before nodding and reluctantly making his way out of the room with sloppy footing that made Zer0 chuckle.

 

“Note to myself / Don’t allow him to any bars / To vulnerable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love lightweight Axton tbh- literally how I started shipping it so much is cause my friend and I play BL2 a lot, and she chose Zer0, I played as my lvl 54 Krieg first, but later switched to my lvl 30 Axton profile and we just kept shipping it cause of Axton's "so do you work out, or..." line.  
> uwu hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Also it's a bit sloppy rn but I'll edit it later


	3. Rhack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Rhack angst I got too busy to post

“You...you _lied_ to me..” His voice was strained, hurt, angry as it echoed through Rhys’ ears, a shiver crawling up his spine like spider legs climbing up his back. Jack took a wavering step backward, different coloured eyes gleaming in anguish as he eyed the younger man with what could only be categorized as untamed rage. The former Atlas CEO held his injured arm with his mechanical one, the roaring flames of the destruction around them the only lighting aside from the soft, yet menacing glow of Elpis, the two injured men just a couple yards away from one another. “You wiggled your little ass into my life, and _BURNT IT TO THE FUCKING GROUND!“_

 

Rhys’ eyes fell to the ground, eyebrows knitted in guilty contemplation and a mix of pride, thoughts swirling around his head like ingredients in a cauldron. “Literally.” He added dryly, eyes wandering around before looking back up to the former Hyperion CEO with distasteful confidence. “Hyperion _had_ to be destroyed. Even at the cost of all I have worked up to, you and your company hurt...so many people-”

 

“ _Hurt_ _people_?” The older man snorted humourlessly, his teeth baring with every curse that left his mouth as he adjusted his bleeding arm, taking a step forward as if his bloodied leg was perfectly fine. “You’re one to fucking talk, kid. You made people _care_ about you, made _me_ care about you, protect and give you every fucking thing I had to offer.” Jack ignored the wet tears that ran down his face, his glare sharper than knives as he continued to aim it at the younger man, whom was now looking down again. He let out a small fit of grieved laughter, throwing his uninjured arm in the air. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to trust you just because I _loved_ _you_.” He growled, his lips in a pained, dreary smile.

 

“You think I _wanted_ this? You think I wanted you to _love_ _me_?!” Rhys suddenly yelled back, his mechanical arm gripping his bloodied one tighter, pain shooting through his body in reply to his actions. He felt his legs move on his own, approaching Jack fearlessly. “‘Cause if you _think_ that I intended for you to, I would never, ever have planned it.” The company man chuckled dryly as he felt tears begin to leak from his own eyes. “Just like I didn’t plan on loving you back.” He added with a self-degrading smile, voice soft and unimpressed.

 

Jack said nothing for a moment, looking at the broken man in front of him before giving off a dead chuckle, eyes wandering to the ground. “We all think we’re the hero of our own story.” He grumbled seemingly to himself, shaking his head slightly, looking back up to be greeted by the intense, confident face of the Atlas CEO.

 

“I _am_ the hero here, Jack.” Rhys’ voice was confident and cold. “Anyone who was able to take down the nefarious Handsome Jack has that title.”

 

Jack’s eye gave a furious twitch as he unsheathed the revolver from his belt’s gun holster, the barrel pointed to the company man.

 

“You’re just another _goddamn_ bandit.” He growled, his thumb cocking the hammer as his eyes examined the other darkly, said other simply staring back in defiance, walking closer so the barrel pressed right against his chest. The action simply made Jack growl. “You took away my everything, my friends, my company, hell- _even_ _my_ _own_ _goddamned_ _daughter_.” The older man’s voice broke, sniffling as his eyes bore holes into Rhys’ own. “And for that, you’re gonna die what you started as; a stupid, worthless, piece of lowlife bandit scum-“

 

He stopped as Rhys’ mechanical hand moved, holding the revolver tightly and pressing it into his chest more forcefully, eyes almost pleading, yet still defiant and filled with hurt. The Hyperion CEO just quieted, his grip on the gun waning if only for a second as he stared the other man in the face, his chest stung and his head felt like it was being pounded by a mallet as his thoughts caused his hesitation. He loved Rhys, God, he did so bad but...

 

Jack pulled the trigger, the gunshot’s roar ringing throughout the crackling of the flames and cream of unstable metal that used to be Helios, watching as the younger man collapsed to the ground. The older man wiped his face of tears, only before they were shortly replaced by new ones, his gun aimed at the younger man’s corpse as he fired again, and again, and again. Bullet after bullet, Jack shot Rhys until he was tired of watching the young boy’s body spasm with each shot, screaming each time at how he hated him, hated himself, hated life. How he hated Pandora.

 

It took a few seconds of heavy breathing and growls, the older man dropping to his knees as the revolver fell from his hand and onto the rocky ground, hands rushing to rest upon Rhys’ bleeding chest. Jack rested his forehead against the lifeless body’s neck, trying to cry it all out, yet desperate to stop his tears from escaping, confliction causing his chest to burn like fire melting plastic.

 

“God...damnit, Rhys..” he whispered shakily, voice cracking with grief as he gripped the boy’s clothing. Everything hurt, everything burned, and it was probably the worst pain Jack had ever felt. It wasn’t until he looked up again, that he grabbed his revolver from the ground beside him, and forced the barrel into his mouth and pulling the trigger, his body dropping to the ground as a screech of anguish escaped his mutilated jaw.

 

Both their blood mixed into the ground as his screaming continued to piece to cold air, his bottom jaw detached from his skull as it hung limply, blood pouring down his body from the failed suicide. He couldn’t swear to himself, or Rhys, or the “Gods” that he didn’t even believe existed, all he could do was scramble desperately for his gun once again to try and finish the job, trembling hands grabbing at the weapon before pressing it to his temple, trembling fingers clenching the trigger as his eyes squeezed shut with expectancy.

 

—

 

It had been 19 years since the companies of Atlas and Hyperion had fallen. There was no remembering them, nobody even knew them as anything but an old story that most had forgotten.

 

The survivors of Hyperion were in little numbers, that number slowly falling as the Atlas corporation had become obsolete within just a few years. Anybody to exist at the same time as the two corporate lovers were now gone, either died in the fall of Helios, or killed by the hundreds of bandits that were scattered around Pandora.

 

Nobody knew of what happened that day, nobody was left to remember, except the ones who had died in the fall.


	4. A/N

Sorry I just gotta say- my literal favourite authour on AO3 gave kudos to this book and I’m crying-

 

 

also sorry for the lack of content recently, I’m tryna finish a commission and I’m getting there but I’m so damn busy with classes and other current obsessions with other video games that I am constantly getting distracted. Come home from a long day, then play video games to relax = less anxiety (or more depending on the game lol)

 

i AM working on a small one-shot atm to try and have at least SOMETHING to post here- it’s kinda a vent thing I started not too long ago cause I fell into a slump and stuff, but I’m tryna read shit to get inspired! I promise to finish my commissions, my AUs, and finish the stupidly late last few days of Rhackvember!! 

 

Thats right! I haven’t forgotten!

 

anyway, I hope y’all are having an amazing day/night/evening and are healthy! I’m not dead and I don’t plan to be, so don’t you guys worry ^^

 

It’s currently midnight so imma head to sleep after a little dose of writing/reading. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend cardboardghost were loving the idea of Axton actually being very lightweight cause of his lines when he drinks the whiskey in the Rotgut Distillery- I’ll be writing another like this but with AxZer0 cause we love AxZer0 too uwu


End file.
